


Carry Me Home

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, carrying home, drunk!dean and seth, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth got drunk--even after they had promised Roman that they wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been procrastinating this for so long. Anyway, enjoy!

Dean, Roman and Seth went for drinks after that match on Smackdown. It was a tag team match with Roman and Dean versus Seth and Kane. They did invite Kane, but he just decided not to come. Actually, it had become a tradition for them to go out for drinks after they had a match against each other. Although they weren’t brothers in the ring, they were all brothers outside of it. 

Dean and Seth promised Roman they wouldn’t drink a lot. But, two drinks turned into four, four turned into six, and six turned into ten. It’s not like they meant to drink that much anyway. It was Dean who kept tempting his boyfriend into doing shots with him. Roman tried to stop it, but they were both too drunk to even care.  
“You guys are gross.” Roman chuckled, taking a swig of his beer.  
“Shuddup, Reigns. You sound like n’old man.” Dean slurred, an arm lazily around Seth’s.  
“Yeah Roman, sh-hut up!”Seth hiccuped. Roman needed to put an end to this. Seth pecked Dean’s lips, and Roman just looked away. Although it wasn’t the first time he’s seen them kiss, it felt weirder this time. Maybe it was because they were both pretty much hammered, or maybe it was because Roman knew that they were probably going to be using tongue. 

Seth and Dean were too drunk to care. They didn’t care if people saw them making out at the bar, let them see. Let the entire fucking world see.  
“Guys, it’s time to go.” Roman said, putting down his bottle of beer.  
“But it’s only like,” Seth looked at the tv squinting, “it’s like...11 o’clock. S’probably past your bedtime anyway.”  
Dean laughed, and high-fived Seth. Roman rolled his eyes, and just sat again. One more time. 

Dean had five more drinks. Seth had stopped after 12, but Dean kept going.  
“Come on, let’s go.” Roman said, teeth clenched. Seth and Dean jumped at the sound of Roman’s voice, and then Dean’s head spun. He chuckled, and his head went down with a loud thump.  
“Dean, are you dead? Baby, are you dead?” Seth slurred, shaking him. Roman rolled his eyes, and slung Dean over his shoulder. Dean had passed out.  
“Ah come on, Roman!” Seth groaned as Roman held his hand, and walked out of the bar. Roman lightly put Dean in the back seat, and buckled him up. “Poor guy,” Roman sighed before sitting Seth down beside Dean, and buckling him up.  
“Roman! I-I don’t like this grey thingamajig. Do I have to wear it?” He complained. Seth sounded like a three year old who refused to eat his peas.  
“Yes, yes you do.”  
Seth acted like a little kid when he was drunk. But Dean on the other hand was a little more aggressive than Seth. Dean kicked things, he talked back (more than he usually does anyways), and he wasn’t like himself. It was like his bad conscience comes out when he’s completely drunk. 

They drove home in silence. Roman kept flickering his eyes from the rearview mirror, to Seth, checking up on him.  
“How much longer?” Seth groaned, kicking Roman’s seat.  
“Soon,” Roman huffed, turning the curb. Roman pulled up into his house, and opened the doors, Dean and Seth almost falling out of the doors. Roman picked up Dean again, and then grabbed Seth and walked in through the door.  
“Come on, we’re gonna get you both to bed.”  
“But Dean’s already sleeping, d’I have to go to sleep?”  
“Yes,” Roman said, opening the guest room door. Roman opened a lamp, and laid Dean down on the mattress. Dean rustled a little, but he kept sleeping.  
“Alright, fine. M’going to bed, it’s late anyway.”  
Roman chuckled, “Alright. Goodnight Seth.”  
“G’night Roman.” Seth yawned, getting into bed beside Dean.

Roman couldn’t ask for better friends--drunk or not.


End file.
